He Thought He Had No Heart
by Mistress of Life
Summary: Hiei figured out how to get to demon world without Koenma's consent, but he has an unpleasant welcoming with the first demon he meets...
1. Unplesant meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, demon world or any other demon that is or resembles another character or world on the show.

A/N: This story may contain some adult sequences. So be warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei had been looming demon world for a while. He had to applaud himself, though. He didn't think he would ever get back to demon world without Koenma's consent. Upon finding a small breech between the two worlds, he decided it was time he went back.

The fire demon had spent so much time in the humans' virgin forests, that the demon worlds' forest was the first place to visit on his list.The wind was perfect here. He stood in one spot to appreciate it. The wind's frigid fingers caressed his face and tenderly brushed his black, spiked hair. There was only one thing ruined this moment. A quick rustle amongst the trees was heard. His sword was unsheathed in a split second, as he turned, "Show yourself!" A chirping bird was the only response he got. He narrowed his crimson eyes in suspicion and he seemed to disappear and reappear on the tree branch the rustle had come from.

He glipsed a pair of pale, reddish-purple eyes under the hood of a cloak. The figure did a back flip out of the tree, and landed on his hands. Springing himself, he recoiled onto his feet only to find Hiei behind him and that upset his own balance. The figure dodged to the side as Hiei's sword slashed downward. Hiei's sword slashed the cloak in two revealing the him to be a her. She pulled her tattered cloak off and her eye seemed to be more like a glow than a color; as if her eyes were truly white rather than the pale, red-purple. "Haven't you heard not to bite off more than you can chew?" Hiei queried.

"That bastard Tharian sent you, did't he!?" She replied her eyes narrowed and her long raven-like hair was blown delicately by the wind...as if the wind was afraid to touch her. Her black hair had two silver strips that marked her a forbidden child. Her spirit energy seemed to increase as it glew a silver about her. She wore a dark purple, slightly baggy long-sleeve shirt, but Hiei could still see the burn marks that reached her knuckles. Though, what truly caught his eyes was the silver metal collar at her throat.

"I have no clue who this Tharian is. None the less, your blood will be spilt," Hiei replied coldly...perhaps more coldly than he wanted it to be. This demon-woman seemed to be a distant soul who had been chained to someone's bloody altar. He had only met her but something about her attracted him and he wanted to learn more.

"I know Tharian's men are liars! But at least they tell the truth about who they work for!" she yelled, perhaps above the vibrations from Hiei's unseen aura. She charged at him with her short sword drawn. Hiei reacted quickly and both swords clashed. Hiei loved the sound of the swords clashing. It excited him; the thrill of battle that is. The woman feinted to the side a few times as if to confuse Hiei, but he knew the moves to be only tricks and ignored the feints. Hiei left a tiny, almost unnnoticable, opening. The woman was as fluid as water and took the opening to draw dangerously close to him, instead of stabbing him; as if to say, "Ha. Ha. You lose." Her leg came around and kicked him hard in the side.Hiei fell sideways against a tree and slumped down.

The woman held her cold, blood-stained blade to his throat, "Any last...GWA!!" She dropped her blade as the silver collar gave an intense glow of white light. She gripped the collar in agony as she collasped to her knees. "Dammit..."

Hiei watched as the collar caused her pain, and the glow began to diminish, causing her less agony. He took this time to push her onto her back and place a foot onto her chest as if to sufficate her. "Seems that the tide has turned for the better." Hiei would have killed her and showed no remorse afterwards; but there was something about her that made him think differently about this death. It was probably because she did not scream for mercy; as if she was prepared to die.

As he looked into her eyes, he unconciously sent a telepathic message to her, that only spoke one word. The word was actually her name, _Moira. _The collar at her neck cracked, but did not shatter. She seemed surprised that the collar had did that. Hiei removed his foot and knelt down. He brought the hilt of his sword down onto the collar that was at the curve of her neck. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then close into unconciousness. The collar fell to the ground as it shattered. Hiei narrowed his eyes looking at her.

He quickly patted her down, finding two hidden daggers, a pouch full of viles that contained poison, a buckler blade, and took her sword. Hiei watched as her chest heaved up and down in, almost, uneven breaths. Her hair laid unneatly over her shoulders and face and her black hair was matted in dirt. After an hour he watch her become uneasy.

"No!! STOP!" She began to mutter in her sleep, as her head thrashed to one side. She began to scream in agony at something in her dream. Hiei watched her for a while. He wondered what could make her have nightmares like that. Hiei began to gentley shake her shoulders. He had not been prepared to be slammed in the nose with her forehead when she awoke. Hiei instinctively drew back, holding his nose. He sneered, "You give away your weakness even in sleep."

"Hmph! What do you know?! You are just a lap monkey for Tharian," She replied her hand went instictively to her hip only to find her sword missing. The sword had been from her mother and the only thing she used as a momento of her mother. She growled, "Where are my weapons!?"

"Hn," was Hiei's reply and looked at her. There was no way he was going to give her a weapon if she was going to attack him.

Her eyes were narrow and as she stepped back, her fingers touched her neck. "And how did you do that? How did you know my name?"

"Hn." His eyes stayed on her. He had no idea on how he knew her name. The name had came to his mind and thats all he knew.

"You have freed me from that Tharian put on me." She looked at Hiei as if she was the tigeress.

"Which must mean I don't work for Tharian," He countered, crossing his arms.

"Fine then. I'll believe you do not work for Tharian," She replied, "Now give my sword back or I'll slit your throat."

"Hn. A bold threat when you are disarmed," He replied as he disappeared and reappeared behind her a blade at her throat, "Especially when one is skilled enough to kill you in a heart beat."

She didn't reply. Moira, as Hiei had called her, stood there. A faint rustling and orders to catch Moira could be heard in the background. Hiei sneered, and took the blade off her throat. He knew those were the real demons after her. "Come with me if you want to live," Hiei said it in a more commanding tone, than a requestful tone.

Moira was quick to oblige. Hiei tossed her back her weapons. Just as she finished strapping her weapons back on he grabbed her wrist and began to walk fast, not even sparing her a glance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter. . Please review. I would highly appreciate.


	2. On the run

Torches lit the dim, musky room. The throne was lined with skulls and a dark figure sat on the throne. Tharian sat proudly and straight, his legs crossed. He wore black robes and his shoulder length hair seemed to glow mysteriously in the dark. He could feel the invisible string that attached her to his throne slip from his grasp when Hiei shattered the collar that bounded Moira to him. His eyes were a dark red and narrowed at the incoming minions. "Well?! Where is she!" Tharian yelled, impatience gripped him tightly.

The minion seemed to crumble under the sterness of Tharian's voice. Two others joined him a minute later, standing on either side of him. Simultaneously, they knelt down on one knee and the middle minion spoke. "She has been sighted, m'lord, with another demon perhaps...one of great ability."

Tharian's fist pounded on the throne, his voice grew darker and harsher as his impatience took its toll. "I DO NOT CARE!!! GET HER BACK HERE IMMEDIANTELY!! OR ELSE THIS WILL BE YOU!" A thorny vine protruded from the ground and wrapped around one of the minions feet and slowly lifted him from the ground. The minion writhed in panic, but before a scream could escape his lips, the vine stabbed through his back and exited through his stomach. The minion now screamed in terrible angony. The remaining two minions looked at each other, then at Tharian and bolted out the door.

----------------------------------

Moira was surprised at how fast Hiei was moving, even though he wasn't running. Hiei was growing aggitated with this speed and pulled her closer to him to pick her up and run with her. It would be easier for both them. Unfortunately, when he tried, she punched him in the face with a left jab. He dropped her, and she rolled onto her feet With a quick flick of the wrist her dagger was drawn. Hiei took notice of how swift she was with this movement. She was well trained.

"I can pull my own weight." She nearly hissed. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate Hiei helping her.

Hiei shook his head, not at all affected by her threat. "Quit being foolish. I can get us out of here much faster if I carry you."

Moira eyed him suspiciously, "I asked not for your help." She did not sheath her dagger, but she eased her stance.

Hiei was not about to leave her and growled in annoyance of her rebellious behavior toward him, "I will tether you to a tree and let them find you."

Moira was quiet as she let his words sink in. She had no doubt that he would and possessed the ability to do what he threatened. "Fine. What ever it takes to get off their trail."

Hiei swept her up, and took her to a cave that was nearly on the other side of demon world in only an hour. Hiei couldn't contemplate why she felt...right in his arms. Reluctantly, he set her down on her feet. Moira looked into the cave and watched as Hiei entered first. She followed him into the darkness of the cave. She thought the darkness was going to last forever when there was a sparkling glow. Hiei stopped and the humming of the glow beat loudly in her ears. She looked about seeing a small lake over in the corner that glew strangely. The lake was surrounded by large boulders that were reflecting its glow. Stalactites had grotesque blue jewels that were embedded in the mineral rock. Moira was awestruck at the beauty of the cave. She looked at Hiei, whom already began to start a fire off in the corner. He only looked up at her once and then resumed with the fire.

"I'm going to bathe in the lake." She replied watching him. Hiei did not anwser. She went over to the lake and made sure she was out of Hiei's view by stepping behind the boulder. She slowly removed her weapons and clothes and stepped into the lakes crystalline water.

When Hiei was fully certain she was fully absorbed in her bathing he snuck over to the boulders to sneak a peek at the scars she possessed. His intentions were not perverted, but he wanted to see how far the scars on her knuckles stretched. He casted a glance from behind the boulder. Her back was fully turned to him, as he had expected...but there was one thing he did not expect.

His eyes widened and his stomach churned. The burn scars that were on her knuckles stretched all the way up her arms and even all over her back. The scars were done deliberately; most likely by torture. Hiei made his way back to the fire, his eyes clouded with thoughts. The pain he had when his Jagan was put in was intense...no it was excruciating. But the pain Moira must of endured must if been equal or even more painful then when Hiei's Jagan was put in. Even then, Hiei had a purpose for enduring the pain, and whoever made her scars were obviously doing it for a meaningless reason.

Hiei was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Moira coming back to the fire, fully clothed again. She was silent; taking care not to disturb him. Finally, Hiei spoke.

"Who did it?" Hiei asked firmly, the fire light made his crimson eyes seem like rubies.

"Did what?" Moira was taken aback. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Don't play the fool!" Hiei sneered, angered she was being ignorant. If it was anyone else, he probably would not have cared about the scars, but something about her stirred a feeling inside of him. "Who made the burn scars on your back?"

Moira narrowed her eyes, and she was thankful that the shadows the fire left hid the color that rised into her cheeks at his question. "How do you know about that?"

"Does it matter? Who did it and how did it happen?" Hiei looked away, color forming in his own cheeks.

Moira folded her hands in her lap and looked down, "Well if you are going to help me I minds as well tell you the whole story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Second chapter is up! Please Review.


	3. Moira's Short Story

Moira shook her head and leaned back on her arms. Her eyes averted from the fire to the cave's ceiling. Hiei took noticed that her eyes seemed like a greyish-purple at the moment along with the distant look that showed she was deep in thought.

"Are you going to tell me your story?" Hiei replied in an annoyed tone because she was taking so long to tell him about it.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and decided to say something else. "When I was born, the mid-wives told my mother that I was bad fortune and I needed to be disposed of quickly. My mother shook her head, not wanting to give up her child. It wasn't til I was ten years old that my village was attacked. I can remember the scent of burning flesh...blood spilt everywhere...It was a total slaughter - a completely senseless act. My mother and father were trapped in the cabin, and they burned to death. I knelt in front of the cabin, my head bowed low, until it was just ash in front of me." At this moment Hiei thought he saw unspilt tears in her eyes. Moira closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and any tears that were visible were now gone. Hiei wondered what harsh thoughts she used to push back her tears.

"It wasn't long after that Tharian told me he would help me get my revenge. I was so young; I couldn't see that it was a lie. After two years of his training I became his slaved. I did everything for him. From pickpocketing to assassinations...all because I thought he would help me gain my revenge. Another year passed, and I heard him talking to someone. That was when I found out he killed my village...my family. It was my blood he used to locate the village." She growled her last sentenced, an angry fire burned in her eyes.

"I tried running away from him. He punished me. First was that silver collar you rid me off. The second time I ran away, he..." she looked away, and drew her knees to her chest, "...did the most dishonorable thing. He raped me and had ordered some of his best men to rape me. The third time I ran away, he had his minions pin me to a table and they scorched my back, arms, and hands with iron rods. They laughed at my pain, as I cried out in terrified agony. If they catch me now, I don't know what Tharian will do to me... I still don't understand why he is obssessed with keeping me as if I'm his bird. He has other minions to do his bidding...why would he want me so bad? Maybe I would be better off dead."

Hiei watched her intently, anger welled within him. Tharian was a bastard. He had put her threw so much pain, for such a senseless act. He growled and Moira stood up. Hiei stood up as well and grabbed her by her shirt collar, "Don't ever say that! Dying is for the weak!" Hiei told her. It was his own way for saying he cared.

Moira pushed him away and straightened her shirt. Obviously she was not effected by Hiei's actions, or if she was, she didn't show it. "I must go. I can not put you in so much danger." Moira replied, her eyes not meeting his.

Hiei pushed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her and his face inches from hers, forcing her to look into his crimson eyes, "Remember when I told you to come with me if you want to live?"

Moira managed to say the one word, "Yes and you have kept your promise so far. Tharian's men haven't got me yet." He was so close to her, it made her tremble.

Hiei shook his head, "You misunderstood me. I felt drawn to you when I saw you. I meant come with me or I WILL kill you. Now do you understand?"

Moira blushed lightly, but continued to look into his eyes, "Yes."

"Then you know I won't leave you." Hiei replied his face drew closer to her's.

"Yes..." she replied weakly, her voice trembled slightly with a certain excitement. Hiei kissed her lightly and he felt her hands slide over his shoulders and around his neck. The kiss gradually grew intense with passion and their skin started to become hot.

Something at the opening of the cave clacked against the ground. Hiei reluctantly drew back and unsheathed his sword Moira went to follow him, but Hiei held out a hand to signal for her not to follow him. She crossed her arms and nearly pouted, but obeyed.

Hiei walked to the entrance, but didn't see anyone. He cautiously walked outside and is tackled to the ground by someone.

"There you are, Hiei. I didn't want to keep playing hide and go seek." A familiar voice rang into his ears.

Hiei struggled out of Yusuke's grasp and sheathed his sword, "What are you doing here, detective?"

"The shrimp doesn't know that he's in major trouble." The husky voice of Kuwabara came out of the trees, and was followed by Kurama.

"You have to come back with us to human world, Hiei. Koenma's orders of course," Yusuke replied friskly, "So, don't put up a fight and we can be on our way. That way its a good day for all of us."

Hiei knew he wasn't suppose to come to demon world in the first place. Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Not without Moira."

"Who's Moira?! I don't have time for games. I have an arcade appointment to go to," Yusuke joked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kurama looked from Yusuke to Hiei, then to the cave, "Moira? Is that the other scent?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, "Yes. She is in there."

"OOH! Moira is a GIRL!" Yusuke laughed, nudging Kuwabara in the arm.

Kuwabara grinned, "Hiei has a crush!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara started picking on Hiei and Hiei began to grow angry. Black aura began to emnate from Hiei as Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to pick on him. Kurama noticed it and quickly tried to change the subject. "Hiei, if Moira comes with us, you will go also?"

Hiei spared Kurama only a glance, "Hn. Yes."

Nodding, Kurama went to go get Moira out of the cave, and had his throat nearly slit by a dagger. Kurama jumped back, and was careful not to bring on a counter attack, which was his instictive action. "Moira?" He asked gently.

Moira stopped her other attack; her eyes danced with a certain fire, but she did not anwser. Kurama could tell she was untamed, if that was what you wanted to call it.

"Hiei is coming back to human world, and has requested to go only if you go with him," Kurama replied looking over his shoulder at the cave's entrance. He turned back to Moira and watched her sheath her dagger.

"I see...It seems that I'll have to go." Moira nodded her consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 3! What do you think about it? Tell me! I'd love to know!


	4. A Quick Spar

"L-lord Th-Tharian..." A frightened minion was pushed to the front by several others to consult Tharian. The minion trembled visibly; obviously not wanting to face Tharian's wrath.

Tharian had been pacing back and forth on the stone floor. He had been contemplating on his plan. Tharian averted his dark gaze to the minion. His gaze seemed to burn the minion and the minion shrunk further back in fear.

"Well?! Where is Kei-Eriko?! She is not with you?!" Tharian eyes flared and his fists clenched in fury. The minions winced in unison. Tharian had named Moira 'Kei-Eriko', meaning raptured child with a collar. They had heard him use the name before, but the way he said that name was enough to make a warrior flinch.

"She...uh...well...m'lord...cannot be traced or even sensed by your seers in demon world any longer," his voice was full dread, and he tried to keep his composure, but to no prevail. Tharian's angry silence was what frightened him the most. Tharian was probably thinking of the best way to kill him. Static pulsed within the air and crackled loudly.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!!" Tharian whirled on the minion picking him up off the ground by the throat. The minion grasped at Tharian's hands; trying to loosen the crushing grip.

"We...spotted...th-them...leaving...with...a...group," desperation filled the minion's voice, "All of them....looked human...she was with one of them before-" Tharian snapped his neck and tossed the minion to the ground. He turned to his other slaves, who took an involuntary step back.

"Well? The seers can only see in demon world. So she's either in the human world, or in spirit world. Find a way to enter either!" Tharian eyes blazed with scarlet anger. The minions shrieked and ran out of the throne room.

-----------------------------------------

"You do understand that what you did was illegal, not like you care anyway." Koenma replied, pushing aside some papers. "I'll have to limit the areas you can go to...again."

Hiei seemed uninterested in what he called, Koenma's babbling. "Hn. See if I care. I've been restricted from my home already." He looked over at Moira, who was looking at the wall and was subconsciously thinking. Koenma averted his gaze to Moira just as Hiei did.

"You'll have to keep an eye on her as well." Koenma nodded to Moira, "You requested her to be brought here, she is your responsibility."

Hiei wanted to slit Koenma's throat. To Hiei, it sounded like Koenma was talking about Moira as if she was an animal, "Fine." He turned on his heels and grabbed Moira's wrist. "Come on." The two demons walked out of the room. Koenma narrowed his eyes as they left. "George. We may have another case. Look up any information you can on Moira."

-----------------------------------------

Hiei had wandered off in the human world's forest. Moira had tentatively followed him, trying to take in the new atmosphere. After a while Hiei fell asleep in a tree. When he had awoken again, he had a panicky feeling that well up inside him and he didn't know why. He looked around and realized Moira was missing. The panic feeling began to make him feel sick. "Moira? Moira?!" He started to look around some more. It was only a moment later, he saw a silouette of a figure on a cliff. Hiei disappeared and reappeared, being careful not to disturb the figure.

The night was misty, which made Moira seem ghostly as she stood up on top of the cliff. Her arms were out-stretched to either side of her. She embraced the mist as it touched her skin and let the moonlight bathe her. The wind's cool breath made her hair dance slightly over her shoulders. Hiei watched her and didn't want to disturb her peace. Slowly, she put her hands to her sides and turned to him, her eyes still seemed sad. When her eyes finally focused on Hiei, the look in her eyes quickly disappeared. "I'm didn't know you were watching. I thought you were asleep."

Hiei walked over to her, looking deeply into her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. As quickly as he looked into her eyes he looked away, "No. I woke up just a while ago." He stopped for a moment, then quickly added, "Why do you restrain from crying?"

Moira's eyes widened, and she looked at him, "What's it to you? I bet you don't cry either." She watched Hiei for a moment; her eyes held more sadness. She closed her eyes for another moment, but before she could open her eyes, she was surrounded by Hiei's soft embrace. It was as if he was trying to tell her it was okay to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. She gently pushed away from Hiei, "I'm sorry I can't cry. Its been forbidden."

"By who?" Hiei demanded. He knew that a good cry would clean the soul. He had made the mistake not by crying himself.

"By Tharian...by the death of my village. I don't deserve to cry." Moira replied trying to keep her voice calm, but it trembled with anger and sorrow.

Hiei knew she had aggression, and needed to take it out on something, "You're right. You don't deserve to cry. Maybe you do need to be thrown back to Tharian."

Moira narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't dare!" Her bandaged hand gripped her sword hilt with fury. It was obvious she didn't appreciate what he just said.

"Hn. Who said I wouldn't?" He narrowed his eyes on her, continuing his charade, "Maybe I should tell Koenma to just send you back to demon world."

Moira unsheathed her sword in a swift movement and pointed it threateningly at Hiei, "Try and I'll kill you before you move an inch."

Hiei disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind her, with a dagger pressed to her throat and his lips close to her ear. Lightly, he whispered, "Make a move to kill me? You can't even see me."

Moira elbowed him viciously in the abs and quickly turned around as he let go of her and almost landed a deadly blow on him. Hiei, of course, dodged the blow with deadly ease, but hadn't anticipated her to get so close again. Hiei quickly disarmed her so it was hand to hand combat. He grabbed her arm, and she twirled into him, her back hitting him hard in the chest and his arm was across her chest. Her elbow hit under his sternum and would have smashed into his jaw if he hadn't managed to twist her and put her arm behind her back. She collapsed to one knee, and side-sweeped him with her leg, enduring the pain Hiei inflicted on her as she did the movement. Hiei fell to the ground, watching her grow more tense. Suddenly, Moira stopped her fighting, spotting the hidden look in Hiei's eyes that she just now noticed.

"You...you just did that so I would taken my aggression out on you," the look in her own eyes softened, and she knelt next to him, "Thank you." Hiei looked away and did not anwser. Moira watched him and sighed, continuing, "Thank you for being a friend." Moira wrinkled her nose because the word friend seem inadequate. She could not discern any expression on Hiei's stony face.

Hiei felt his stomach writhe as she used the word friend to discern their relationship. Is that all she saw him as? He gripped a handful of dirt, which was his only sign of anger that showed. The feeling growing inside him-the feeling he did not understand as of yet- would not allow her to call him such an inadequate word. He wanted to be more than a friend. He looked back up at her, his eyes trying to send her the message of what he felt toward her. He gently pushed her to the ground and looked down at her, "Am I truly just a friend to you?" His voice was hard but he it held a hint of hurt.

She met his gaze. Her shoulders softly pinned to the ground by his calloused hands, "No..." she said truthfully, "But I don't know how to explain. My heart...no my blood pounds when I am around you..."

Hiei nodded, trying to tell her the same thing happened to him. His head bowed low, sweeping a kiss onto her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. I finally got chapter four up!

Starts putting up mistletoe and tinsel

Hiei: Hn. What are you doing?

Me: I'm getting into the Holiday spirit.

Hiei. Its cold and loud.

Me: And cheerful and bright.

Hiei:And windy and annoying

Me: Grr...Get into the holiday spirit!

Hiei: Hn. No.

Me: decks Hiei in Christmas lights Please review.


	5. Unneeded Passion

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon!

----------------------------------------------

Koenma growled as he stamped the papers on his desk. He hated it as much as he hated his father's wrath. He gave a long, dejected sigh, then perked up as George came in. "What did you find?"

Geroge grinned and put some papers and a book on Koenma's desk, "Well, Koenma, sir, I found this about her." George tapped a blue finger on the book. "She's a demon bound to blood just like Kurama has a bond to nature. Her village died in a complete ravage and Moira seemed to be the only survivor. A dark robe man took her in and that is all known about her sir."

Koenma sat back and sucked on his pacifier in thought, "Who was this robed man?"

George flipped through the book, "Uh...I believe it says Tharian."

Koenma closed his eyes, tapping the stamp that he held, on the table, "Tharian...THARIAN?!!" His eyes flung open, "I thought we got rid of him centries ago!" Koenma stood up in his over-sized chair, "Moira could be his spy or even...wait...you said you couldn't find anything else on her?" George gave a nod. Koenma began to get uneasy, "Tell Botan to get Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama in here. We don't need Hiei to know anything about the investigation just yet."

"Yes sir." George quickly left Koenma's office. Koenma felt uneasy about all this mess. He thought Tharian had been banished quite a while ago. He wondered how it was possible for Tharian to even be alive. He now stamped the papers more quickly. There was much to do and he was always behind on his paper work.

----------------------------------------------

Hiei looked down at Moira who was pinned beneath him. His knees were against her inner thighs; pinning her legs so she couldn't kick him in the groins.

She avoided his gaze for a while, but finally looked him in the eyes, and her face flushed. "Hiei...please...I have enough emotions right now as it is."

Hiei's eyes held her gaze, as if searching for something. He hated this vulnerable feeling and wished the emotion he now felt would go away. His eyes scrolled down her clothed body and he felt an agonizing feeling begin to burn in his groins. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his heart from pounding. He knew Moira felt the same way he did. "Moira...I...hn..." He tried to form words that felt strange on his lips, but it wouldn't form. He wanted to tell her, he would never hurt her, and wanted to show her that he loved her, but he could never say that. He would feel quite foolish if he said any of that.

Moira wished Hiei would get off of her because her thighs were burning with unmet pleasure. She also half wished Hiei would make love to her. "Hiei..." His lips cut her off and he was a bit aggressive. He kissed her in furious passion, which stunned both of them. Moira's hands ran up his waist and stopped on his biceps. She slowly broke the kiss. By the look in her eyes, Hiei could tell that if he went any further, they would become what demons called love-mates. Deep inside, he felt like thats what he truly wanted.

The grass was cold but comfortable. He pressed his warm body against her's. Her body felt soft against his, which made a shriek of excitement flood his body. Their lips met lightly at first, then became more intimate. Hiei's tongue brushed her lips and slowly entered her mouth. Her breath tasted sweet, and their tongues fought for dominance and Hiei won in the end. His hand slowly began to pull her shirt from her pants. His lips moved to the nook of her neck and found one of her more pleasant. He could hear her moan softly;it aroused him more. His hips grinded against her, he wasn't sure how long he could contain himself.

He managed to get her shirt off, and he looked down at her now half-naked body. His fingers trailed over her body, and he met her her eyes once again. His fingers began to rub another pleasurable on her side and she tilted her head back to show she enjoyed it.

Hiei's groins began to heat and still were unmet with his pleasures. Hiei's hand slid down to her belt and unbuckled it, letting it slip away. He managed to get the rest of her clothes to come off and her body was fully exposed. She quickly rolled, so thats she was ontop of him. Hiei cracked a small grin as he saw the cold air turn her body a shade of pink. He engulfed her in a hug, pressing her against his body. She gave a slight whimper since Hiei hadn't allowed her to take his own clothes off. He kissed her neck gently again and she managed to undo one of his belts after she had gotten his cloak off. Moira whimpered once more as Hiei moved back above her. She pulled him lower on her finally undoing all his belts and getting his boots and pants off, along with his tanktop. As Hiei's undergarment finally came off, they both stared at each other's body in surprise; as if they hadn't realized what they were doing this whole time. Slowly, they kissed again. Hiei's hand ran through her black, silky hair. Her hand ran down his thigh, making his skin burn more intensely.

His hand wandered farther down his body until it touched her mound and began to rub it. He concealed her moan with his lips and eased his fingers inside her, making her concealed moan become an unbearable moan for more. Hiei smirked slightly as her leg entwined with his. He took his fingers out and kissed her neck, letting her sigh in ecstasy. He slowly eased himself inside of her hearing a tender moan come from her again. He pumped inside of her again, enjoying the feel of being inside her. The burning passion inside of them began to roar into life. They slowly reached each other's climaxes under the velvet night sky. Hiei finally laid next to her; his arm wrapped around her slender waist. He pulled her closer to him. Her back pressed against his warm chest and she rested against him. Hiei thought he heard her whisper something, but she fell asleep before he could ask what she said.

---------------------------------------------

Tharian growled to himself as he sat down in his hard, cold throne. He wanted Kei-Eriko back. Ever since the day he met her, there was a strong attachment he felt to her. He clenched his fists in anger. He was quite certain that she could not escape from him, but she had been sand that slipped through his fingers. He could not perform his next task without her. He desperately needed her. He threw his head back and let out a roar of fury. Silouhettes of his minions skimpper back to their work in fright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter five. And to anwser some of your questions. I am thinking of doing a Christmas chapter, but I am uncertain if I will do it though. Please Review. Bye.


	6. Unformal Meeting

Please Read:A/N: Two characters by the name Selenay and Rinji are my made-ups in this story. If you want to know who they really are read When Foxes Aren't Sly. Selenay will appear more throughout this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold breeze hit Hiei's bare chest, waking him up. He rolled over on his back, wondering where Moira went. He slowly got up looking up to see the sun hit the horizon. The color of the sunrise seemed to be bloody. He roughly put his clothes back on and looked around once more; Moira was no where to be seen. At least not for two of his eyes, but he did have one eye that might help him. His Jagan eye began to glow a deep red color beneath his bandana. Slowly he found who was looking for, and started toward where she was. When he found her, she was fully clothed and curled over onto her side like a vulnerable cat. He longed to take her again, but did not disturb her sleeping form. She began to mumble in her sleep. Hiei only caught a few words she said.

"Stop...leave me alone...get off of me...this isn't right..."

Hiei could visualize what she was dreaming and was beginning to feel guilt well up in him. Perhaps she wouldn't be dreaming of being raped if he hadn't had sex with her last night. He sat next to her and pulled her quivering form into his arms. Moira gave a sigh, as she began to relax in Hiei's embrace and she slowly opened her eyes. Hiei kissed her neck and looked down at her, "Why did you get up in the middle of the night to come here?"

"I didn't want to wake you with my petty nightmares." She buried her face in his chest as if protesting about greeting the new day, but not wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hn. If you woke me, I'd probably kill you." Hiei replied with his grotesque encouragement. Moira finally stood up and brushed the dry grass off her clothes. Hiei watched her as she stretched cat-like and he stood up as well. Even though his heart pounded when he was here with her, he felt like something was going on without him and he didn't like that at all.

----------------------------------

Koenma sat back in his chair, waiting as Botan showed in three out of four of Yusuke's team. "What do ya want pacifier- breath?" Yusuke replied yawning.

Koenma seemed irritated at this, but decided to ignore it. "Have you ever heard of Tharian?" The question was directed to everyone, but Kurama nodded as Koenma looked at him.

"Yes. Selenay has told me once or twice about him. He is said to be prime minister of a demon world organization. His powers are unknown and he is obssessed with death, though he tends to defy it. Selenay told me Tharian was Rinji's older brother, who had more power than Rinji, but disappeared when Spirit World took him captive." Kurama's eyes locked with Koenma's knowing, as always, something was up.

"Oh hurry up all ready. I need to go home and feed my cat, and Urameshi is not morning person, so if he falls asleep standing up I'm gonna leave him here. Where is the shorty anyway? Isn't Hiei suppose to be here?" Kuwabara started his ranting and gave Yusuke a side-glance.

Yusuke crossed his arms, "I won't fall asleep if you shut your trap and let pacifier-breath talk because, at this rate, we won't be getting out of here til we grow old."

Kuwabara turned around and grabbed Yusuke by the collar, "Want to run that by me again Urameshi!?"

"Sure I said --"

"Oh! Will you to stop it and let Koenma talk!" Botan yelled at the two and they both looked at her and then at each other and started arguing again. "Why do I even bother?" Botan said in exasperation.

All Kurama did was glance at the two arguing teens and they quickly stopped and looked at Koenma. Koenma gave a sigh and resumed his speech. "Well, we thought Tharian was dead, but it seemed he some how escaped death's jaws again." Koenma folded his arms against his chest, "The demon that Hiei had brought over with him to human world has something to do with Tharian, but we aren't sure what."

"You're suspecting she's a spy." Kurama said it more in a statement than a question, "And if Hiei knew, he would pick one of two options. Either he would kill her or he'd protect her. That's why you didn't want Hiei here as well."

Koenma gave a nod, "Well...sort of. We aren't quite sure what she is as of yet, but yes. That is why Hiei is not here."

"Thats why I don't like the little squirt! He's more unpredictable than air in a balloon!" Kuwabara put in his two cents.

"What do you want us to do it, toddler?" Yusuke asked, getting antsy.

"Nothing at the moment. Figure out some way to keep an eye on Moira and see if you can find out anything of Tharian. I'll have Botan report back to you if I find anything." Koenma replied and watched as all of them nodded and walked off. He notice a strange look in Kurama's green eyes.

--------------------------------------

Kurama stood waist deep in the hotspring, contemplating on the things that would come to pass if Moira was a spy of some sort. He can sense other auras then percieved that one was coming closer to him while the other three remained stationary. He turned around a serious look on his face, as he feared the worst. The serious look on his melted away into a look of relief as he realized who it was.

Her fox ears protruded from her head, and her reddish-brown hair fell over her shoulders. She waded into the hotspring with a thin towel around her, and took Kurama by the arm, looking into his emerald eyes with her gold eyes. "Something ails you. I could sense and it dragged me from my students. Please tell me what it is."

Kurama remembered that she taught three demon students self-defense -with Koenma's consent- to kill the time between the days in human world. He kissed her forehead, embracing her. Her soft form was pressed against his bare chest. The only thing that kept her naked body from him, was the towel around her. "Don't worry about me. Its nothing really."

Selenay's fox ears flattened worriedly against her head, "How can I not worry when you are like this? Please tell me what has upset you so." Her eyes met his and her eyes held worry for him still. Holding him at arm length, she ran her hands up and down his upper arm, as if unsure of how to comfort him.

Kurama could only nod and told her of Moira and Hiei and the situation Koenma just brought up, "If she is a spy then, I don't want Hiei to suffer the sacrifice of a lost love." Kurama replied, not looking at her. Kurama knew how that felt, but only felt that agony temporarily. "Do you think you can-" He was cut off by Selenay's kiss and she finished the question for him.

"-get into Moira's dreams? No. I have to meet the person first. Besides, it was easier for me to get into your dream because I had a bond with you." She looked away her ears flattened sadly against her head and then her wet tail swishy soggily in the water, as she looked back at him. "I know. Lets spar, that way you can work off all your tension." Kurama opened his mouth to protest but she kissed him to stop his protest. Kurama grinned to himself. Selenay would go to the extremes to shut him up without being too rude. Selenay smiled a she pulled back, and looked at him. "You won't hurt me. I know you all too well. Besides, it would do my students good to see a good spar. Just don't use you rosewhip, okay?"

----------------------------------

Sorry it took so long. I had to study for mid-terms and my mind is like blah! Please review!


	7. Sparring Fun

"M'Lord Tharian. We have carved a tunnel from here to the human world," A demon of female features consulted Tharian. She was bowed on one knee, and kept her head low. She was one of Tharian's higher ranked minions.

Tharian nodded, "Good. We'll begin the search. Make sure you set aflame a few buildings. I want a big conflagration for our celebration when we find her." Tharian stood up in front of the rest of the minions; his arms sprawled wide in greeting, "Let the hunt begin!" The flames behind raised high in their blue light, stretching Tharian's shadow across the ground.

------------------------------------------

"Be on guard! Koenma has confirmed that Tharian has opened a tunnel from demon world to the human world," Botan told the group of three. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara nodded in unison. Botan continued, "Demons of low levels should be coming through it. We need to keep an eye on Moira as well. We don't know how exactly to do that yet, so when you devise a plan contact me."

------------------------------------------

Selenay and Kurama stood two arms length away from each other, which was the usual length for sparring in martial arts. Selenay's students watched from a good length away. All of them were excited to get to see their teacher spar with Kurama. Selenay rushed at Kurama and Kurama quickly dipped down to one knee and made a move to sweep her ankles out from under her. She jumped backwards, which left Kurama enough time to lunge at her with a punch. To evade the punch, she moved to his left and rolled into him, her hand coming into contact with his chest, making him stumble a few steps back. She looked at him and whispered quickly, "You are holding back."

The students consisted of two girls and a boy. They were both excited as they watched Kurama fight their teacher. They had a hard time keeping up with the two sparring partners moves, though it was fun to watch. The boy even watched wide-eyed and fought his own invisible opponent.

After a few minutes of sparring, Kurama evaded a round kick from Selenay and sent a false side kick to her, making her block in the direction of the kick. He quickly turned the side kick into a cresent kick and sent her crashing to the ground. Before Selenay could get up, Kurama pinned her to the ground and leaned over her to whisper, "Are you okay?" Selenay smiled slyly and nodded. Kurama leaned further down to kiss her,until they both heard giggling. They both had forgotten they were being watched by Selenay's students.

The two girls were giggling behind their hands and watching Kurama and Selenay intently. The boy had blushed and turned away. Kurama quickly got up off of Selenay and Selenay stood up dusting herself off. She put a hand behind her back and a fist to her mouth as she coughed lightly, as if trying to shake off the moment. Kurama gave a small grin. Selenay should have heeded him when he was going to protest.

Selenay began to tell her students that was all the lessons for the day, and watched as her students left one by one. Kurama put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It seems you sent them off for a reason. Did you want to resume where we left off?"

He went to kiss her, but she pushed away gently and smiled, "Thats not why I sent them away. We have guests." Selenay gestured to a pair of black figures in a nearby tree. Kurama was surprised he had missed the signatures of their spirit energy.

Hiei looked down at Kurama and Selenay, and jumped out of the tree. Moira stayed in the tree. "Kurama... Something happened today, I can see it in your eyes." Hiei's eyes came into contact with Kurama's gaze.

"Its nothing to worry about," Kurama replied casually, mentally adding 'yet' to the end of his sentence.

"Hn." Hiei replied crossing his arms. He knew Kurama wasn't telling him the entire truth. Moira dropped down beside Hiei and watched all of them. Selenay smiled and whispered something in Kurama's ear.

Kurama nodded and looked at both Moira and Hiei. "Would you two like to come to the winter festival?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. Joining in human traditions was not on his 'favorite things to do' list. "What do you think?"

Kurama shrugged, "I was hoping you would go. Perhaps we could some how persuade you. What if we said you would enjoy it?"

"I doubt it." Hiei replied without a second thought. He would never go to a human festival without a very good reason.

Kurama leaned down close to Hiei to whisper so Moira could not hear him, "Maybe a large group of humans will drown out Moira's aura from anyone opposing her."

Hiei was silent for a moment, and looked into Kurama's eyes as if trying to determine if Kurama's intentions were pure. Hiei must have found what he was looking for because he turned to walk away and replied, "Hn. I'll be there."

Moira looked at Kurama for a moment longer. When Kurama's eyes met Moira's-even if it was for only a moment- he felt like he was being swallowed into a dark abyss. Kurama didn't get the vibe that she was a spy. Instead, she seemed more like melancholy figure, who tried to stay away from the world. Moira turned to leave with Hiei.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Yusuke! The parade is going to start without us!" Keiko told Yusuke, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him to the crowd who stood waiting for the parade.

Everyone was wearing a festive kimono in a myraid of colors and patterns. Yusuke nodded and saw Kurama and Selenay. Selenay had taken to her human illusion of a fifteen-year-old girl with black-brown hair and golden-brown eyes.Kurama stood next to Yusuke and Yusuke whispered to Kurama, "Where's the two love-birds?"

Kurama looked around for a moment, "I believe they are coming right now." Yusuke turned his gaze to Hiei and tried to conceal his laughter. Hiei was wearing a black kimono and pulling at it, seeming quite annoyed. Moira walked with him, her hands were tucked into the opposite sleeve and she looked off to the side. Hiei glowered at Kurama and Yusuke when he walked up to them.

"The parade is starting!" Keiko replied pointing down the road. Hiei watched as various dancers and humans dressed in samuraii outfits walks with swift movements and grace. This parade was in honor of the historical event when forty-seven ronin committed suicide to reestablish honor to their shogun.

Moira looked over in the opposite direction. A few moment later, a large explosion and screaming of by-standers could be heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Its kind of a cliff-hanger. Tell me what you think! Please Review. I love to hear from you.


	8. I've had better days

Moira had turned her gaze. Automatically she had sensed familiar vibrations amongst the terrible human vibrations that made her feel like she was drowning. She was annoyed that Hiei brought her here-among these miserable humans-in the first place. Now she could sense vibrations of Tharian's men. She took a involuntary step back. There was a big explosion and humans screaming. She watched as Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke turned their gazes to the explosion. People were now laughing as they screamed in awe at the colorful fireworks.

Yes. Fireworks. They burst miraculously in the sky and glittered as the sparks fell.The people watched the brilliant lights for quite a while. Moira noticed the tension in the group ease in their backs.

A full hoarse cry started through the crowd as one person pointed and cried out again. The stands that held the large, festive drums had began to turn into a blazing inferno. The drummers screamed as they watched their special drums begin to burn. Police began to evacuate people off the main street.

Everyone was pushed out of the area and Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm. "Where is everyone else?" Kurama nodded his head in one directionm, showing them a clear area where Kuwabara had stood waiting. Selenay stood, talking to Kuwabara. Kurama and Yusuke quickly ran over to the small group. Yusuke kept panting the word, "Nerve, nerve, nerve!" His way of things were to take action not just stand here like a sloth.

---------------------------------------------

Moira roughly grabbed Hiei, "Promise me! Promise me you won't go after Tharian." Her eyes held something Hiei couldn't discern. She shook him just as roughly as she had grabbed him, "Promise me!"

With a swift movement, Hiei knocked her hands off of him and narrowed his eyes, "I take orders from no one. Now step aside." Moira shook her head in protest.Hiei was going to push her aside when the buildings to their left and right burst into spontaneous flames.

The heat was becoming too intense for both Moira and Hiei. Hiei reached out for Moira, wanting to get both of them out of this currently dangerous area. Debris and ash began to fall on top of them. His vision was obscured slightly; the heat made her seem wavy. It was only in a heartbeat when two men stole her from him. Two male figures grabbed her and transported farther away from Hiei. They had only stopped because Moira struggled against them; a dagger glinted dangerously in her hand. One of them bent low to her neck and whispered something in her ear. She stopped struggling as they took her; her face remained stony. Hiei narrowed his eyes and drew his sword from the sash of his kimono.

Next thing he knew, Hiei was running at them and his sword felt gratefully heavy in his hand. He raised his sword for a one-hand stroke. The sword seemed to cut with sickening ease. Hiei thought it was too easy and soon realized that it was. His sword had went through the figure as if it was a shadow.

The figure Hiei had attempted to kill chuckled sickeningly.He whispered something to the other figure and let go of Moira. The second figure disappeared with Moira. Hiei watched her as her hair gently blew across her face as she watched him with sad eyes...

Those dreary, mysterious eyes that seemed to plead to him...

Hiei felt his heart stop as Moira disappeared into the hands of the enemy. Another building, behind him this time, burst into flames. Hiei could hear the petty humans that were called firefighters, blaze their dolorous horns as they rushed to tame the fires that bursted out.

The first figure stood in front of Hiei. The figures eyes were full of glee. It sickened Hiei. Hiei growled using his Jagan to knock the figure into the flaming building. The figure slammed into the building making the wall crumble on top of him. When the smoke from the debris cleared Hiei could see the figure-now smoldering- get up out of the fire and burning debris. Hiei went to further his assault on the figure again, but the figure had disappeared from his sight; something that rarely ever happens to him. The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in darkness. By time his Jagan diminished the darkness, the figure was gone. Curses spilt from his lips as the fire roared around him.

---------------------------------------------

"All the information was useful. Thank you." Tharian replied as his fingers pulled out of her head, making her feel dizzy. Before, he hadhad his hands meld into Moira's head and Moirafelt his terrible fingers poking at her brain. It was an agonizing procedure as he probed her brain for information. Moira bit her lip from crying out. She bit down so hard that her lip was about to bleed. Tharian found it amusing that she did not cry out in pain like the others.

"What's wrong Kei-Eriko? Won't you cry out? You do know how much that arouses me, do you not?" Tharian replied running a hand down her face. She lurched forward to attack him, but the chains that bounded her to the bed held her back. Tharian chuckled at her attempt. He leaned close to her and kissed her forehead. "Rest easy. Your blood still has its sweet taste. Don't make it bitter by causing bruises." Tharian stroked her hair. "Your bloodwill be the catalyst for drawing the evil spirits from hell."

Tharian laughed as he left the room. He had his precious Kei-Eriko back. As he strode down the cooridor he could feel his heavy heart lift again. He no longer had to look for his prize. He now needed one more prize. One that his brother, Rinji, had had. He knew where to get her thanks to Kei-Eriko.

Tharian began to laugh as he watched the buildings burn on a large screen. It always brought him joy to watch fire dance and flicker. He hoped to rule the world and burn whatever he could. What was fire without death? Tharian didn't know the difference between death and fire. He didn't even know the difference between life and death. To him it was all the same, or death was the only thing he saw. Just the word death made his veins pound.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. Finally got up the Chapter. Please Review.


	9. Dealing with it

Selenay seemed to be uncomfortable in her sleep. Kurama watched her as she silently tossed and turned, her body in a cold sweat. Kurama leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She seemed to ease a little bit after that. Kurama sighed in relief at her comfort.

Kurama and his other three companions had been told by Koenma to lay low for a little while. A portal had been left open where all the fires broke out on the day of the festival. Any human without spirit awareness could not see this portal. Koenma wanted to learn more about it before he sent them in there. Looking back down at Selenay, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. The nightmares Selenay has had seemed to be getting worse after the incident. She would tell him it was nothing, but in truth Kurama knew that the nightmares were terrible.

A strange scent flowed into the room and he looked up, only to be overwhelmed by a certain sleepiness. He collapsed on his side as hazy black came into his vision. He didn't have time to stop the demon who walked carelessly past him.

-------------------------------------------

Selenay woke up, noting she was not in her own bed, but in a cold, dank chamber. Leather bonds were tied tightly around her wrists and ankles. She struggled against her bonds. Her fox ears flattened sadly against her head as she gave up. Looking around the area she was in she looked for any dead plants. Her power was to control dead plants, yet all the walls were made out of stone, not wood. She cursed herself. They had even picked the dead twigs she had stored in her hair for emergency out. The demons that Yusuke and his team were up against were not stupid.

She leaned against the hard wall and closed her eyes. Her memories of being captured were not visible. She had not even known she was captured til she woke up a few moments ago. Even though she had plenty of sleep, this body of her's felt as if it was drained of energy and deprived of sleep.

"This brings back memories." She could feel bruises form on her wrists and ankles. Soft clacks could be heard and rats scurried everywhere. The cell she was in was cold and damp, yet there was no mold or moss. Selenay felt totally helpless.

-------------------------------------------

"My, my Kei-Eriko. It seems that you would actually CARE if I hurt this fellow demon." Tharian gestured toward a large screen on the wall. Moira narrowed her eyes. She hated to be addressed by the name Kei-Eriko. It made her blood boil. When she didn't reply Tharian went on, feeling a rush of victory sweep over him, "I know of your secret affair with him. You knobbed him that one night. He made you feel special. You actually had feelings for him. Look how weak it is making you now. You only came along in exchange for his safety." Tharian watched as she grimanced, and he felt the blood of victory pump harder through his veins. He leaned closer to her, knowing that her bonds would restrict her from causing him harm. "It seems breaking the promise to not harm him would cause me more enjoyment than keeping the promise."

Moira leaned forward against her bonds, trying her hardest to break free from them, but to no prevail. "Tharian! You bastard! I will rip your heart out and watch it pump its life away on the ground!" She spat in disgust. Tharian ignored her. Obviously he was being arrogant and was too proud of his acheivement to let it get to him.

"Maybe I'll keep him alive long enough to let him watch me violate you. What was his name again? Oh. That's right. Hiei." He broke into sick laughter. "Thanks to your information we already have captured Selenay. The ritual should take place soon. Your life will end soon enough." Tharian left the room in his laughter.

Moira felt miserable. She felt bile rise to the back of her throat everytime Tharian called her Kei-Eriko. Bile rose to the back of throat when ever Tharian was near. Now the blood of her body was to be spilt in his damned ritual. "DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, though she knew no one would hear her. Tharian's deep red eyes seemed to be pools of blood. She wondered why Hiei's eyes didn't seem like that. To her, Hiei's eyes seemed like rubies. She closed her eyes and teetered her head to one side.

------------------------------------------

Kurama slowly awoke. His head was feeling light and dizzy. Sitting up, he looked around; his hand on his head. "Selenay...Selenay?!" He looked at the spot where he had last seen her in her restless sleep. He placed his hand where she had slept as if not believing she was truly missing. If she had gotten up, he would have sensed it. His emerald eyes shifted from a look of worry to anger- something that almost never happens. He stood up and walked out the door. He entered into the dark forest. The moon seemed small and the stars were covered by cloudy veils.

Minutes passed and what seemed like an hour of walking Kurama found Hiei. Hiei was sitting in a tree staring at the mist covered moon, lost in deep thought. Kurama walked under the tree Hiei was in and looked up at him. "Mind telling me what is on your mind?"

Hiei didn't move, but Kurama could tell he startled Hiei none the less. Hiei growled at Kurama, and looked down at him, "What do you want?" His eyes remained hard, but softened slightly at the hurt look that was in Kurama's eyes.Hiei looked away and back at the moon.

Kurama looked at the ground his arms crossed under his chest. "They took Moira as well, didn't they?" Kurama waited for a reply from Hiei, but none came, so he continued. "Do you care?" Hiei still did not spare him a glance, Kurama exhaled, "You do not know what love is, do you? I must have been mistaken. You must have not cared for her as much as I had thought." Kurama found himself looking at Hiei in front him.

"Kurama! Do not misjudge me!" Hiei's voice was firm, "Just because I haven't experienced it before, doesn't mean it doesn't effect me now." Hiei still hadn't used the word love yet. He seemed to be frightened of the word.

Kurama watched Hiei for a moment. "Then this time you will help willingly?"

Hiei walked off, not saying another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. Chapter nine is up! Please review.


	10. Let's meet the Siren Quartet

"Kurama-san, why hasn't Selenay-sensei come to teach us?" One of the students, which was one of the girls, asked. Selenay's students were in front of him, all with questioning in their eyes.

Kurama knelt down to them, his eyes twinkled with sadness, "I am going to get her back. She'll be back to teach you shortly."

"Has something happened to Selenay-sensei?" The girl's eyes filled with tears, and Kurama hugged her, hiding the tears that sparkled in his own eyes.

"I promise, I'll bring her back. There will be no need to cry." Kurama spoke with determined hope in his voice. He wasn't going to let any loved one get injured, or the being hurting them would pay dearly. He let go of the girl and forced a reassuring smile.The students seemed satisfied with his replies and Kurama watched as the students walked away into the dimming day sky.

------------------------------------------------

"Well. The entrance looks cheery enough." Yusuke said sarcastically. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were behind him, looking at it and ready to go.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked, looking over Yusuke's shoulder. He looked at it oddly. It didn't seem like it was stable or safe enough to enter.

"It seems like a rip in time and space. Like when subatomic particles are stretched out, that way the energy that is stored in it creates a rift, and slices through time." Kurama replied, observing it with his green eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Kuwabara looked at it some more, still confused. "What is it?"

"It's subatomic particles of a rift that leads to some unknown abyss or world on the other side." Kurama tried again.

Kuwabara scratched his head still not getting it. Yusuke sighed and put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "It's a magical door."

Kuwabara's eyes brightened, "OH! Why didn't you tell me before? Okay, I'm ready to go. You first Urameshi. Since you are the leader and all." Kuwabara inched Yusuke to the dark portal.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kuwabara. You are as scared as a chicken in a hungry village."

"No I'm not, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied as he shoved Yusuke back and touched the portal with a finger, testing it as if it was water.

Yusuke sighed and casually walked up behind Kuwabara and shoved him inside."Whoops. Look at that. My hand slipped and knocked Kuwabara into the strange portal."

He soon stepped into it, followed by Hiei and Kurama. The world seemed to stretch and tug at them as they walked. It created a sensation of being in a black hole, making their skin prick with discomfort. Hiei seemed unaffected by this. His mind was concentrating on Moira, her voice rang through his head.

_If they catch me now, I don't know what Tharian will do to me..._

Hiei clutched his fists as no one noticed his anger welling up within him. He always remained vague and kept to himself. The only thing that tugged him out of his thoughts was when his feet touched solid ground. Watching as Yusuke looked around, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Man, its creepy in here." Kuwabara replied, "Is it just me or are you guys fading away?!" Kuwabara's tone became more serious and urgent. In fact, the room was getting darker and each one of them began to disappear from each other. Not only did they disappear from sight, but they disappeared by each other's senses as well; even from Hiei's Jagan and Kurama sense of smell.What all four of them could here was giggling of four women. The voices they heard sounded musical and soothing as the darkness sufficated them as if it were water instead of air. All four of them passed out, so close to each other, but they felt so far away. None of them knew they would be attacked so fast.

The four female demons walked up to them. The first one, whose name was Joy, moved to Kurama. She had long blue-silver hair,and sparkling eyes. Her ears looked like those of an elf, and her skin was a shade darker than her hair. She sat on top of Kurama-legs on either side of him- as she looked down into his face. "Wow. He's so beautiful. He must be the silent type. I like men like that. I'm glad Tharian will let us have our fun with these intruders." She leaned down lower on Kurama, her breasts pressing against him as she met his lips. A spark passed between her lips and his.

"Oh! Joy! How come you get the cute one." Another one of the four replied, moving to Yusuke. This one's voice sounded as if she was purring and talking at the same time. Her tail swept side to side as her cat ears were almost the same scarlet color as her ears. She purred deliciously at Yusuke's unconcious form.

-----------------------------

Selenay gripped the bars tightly as she watched Joy kissed Kurama on the big screen. Tharian stood in front of it, laughing like a maniac. Moira sat in the same cell as Selenay. Tharian had moved her to the cell so it would be easier to show them what would happened to their loved ones. Moira occupied the corner of the cell, her eyes closed.

"They are a pretty bunch aren't they? They call themselves the Siren Quartet." Tharian mused still watching the detective and his friends submit to the power of the Sirens, "Their individual names are Joy, Bliss, Mirth, and Felicity. They render their male victims unconcious and with a single kiss, pass shards of their spirit energy into their victim's brain and subconcious. I found these beauties half starving and helpless. They agreed willingly to help me and are now under my control. If they want to kill them, then I have no objection." Tharian laughed whole-heartedly.

Selenay gave a vicious growl, that sounded more like a fox than human. She turned to Moira, "We have to do something."

Moira kept her eyes closed. "What CAN we do? There is nothing we can do from right here."

Selena grabbed Moira by the collar of her shirt and lifted her to her feet, "You are heartless! They must have been right when they called you a spy."

Moira opened her eyes and glared at Selenay's eyes, "This is what Tharian wants us to do. He wants us to lose are calm and if you can't see that then you are a fool. Koenma's detective and his group will be able to fend for themselves."

Selenay roughly let go of Moira, "You are insane. There is no way that they can break the spell of the Siren Quartet."

Tharian's voice rang again breaking their conversation, "Right again. There is no way that they can break the Sirens' call once the Siren Quartet has kissed them." Tharian laughed again, "I hope the Siren make a bloody mess. It would be the perfect decoration for the halls."

-----------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is up. I'm thinking about doing a humor fanfiction called Hiei and his Dad. Do you think I should do it? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	11. Disappointments

A siren had moved to Hiei and kissed him as the spark passed between them, Hiei's mind reacted to the inbalance and the dragon he controlled began to speak to him.

'Such a weak vessel,' The dragon replied with its multitoned voice ringing through Hiei's head, 'You were never worthy to be my vessel.' Hiei did not respond. Static sparks pulsated hard against his brain, trying to settle. The darkness dragon within Hiei would not allow it to settle yet because Hiei's body was the dragon's hoard of treasure. Hiei was one of the only people to master and tame him to listen to commands. The only reason the dragon respected this was because it connected him to the material world, and Hiei always gave the dragon a 'meal' when it was released. 'Don't let these weak women control you.'

Hiei truly tried to respond to the darkness dragon's voice. "Hn." Was all he could muster even in the metaphysical bonds that connected him to the dragon. The dragon growled in his head, and the spark disipitated, freeing Hiei from the sirens' bonding. Hiei didn't open his eyes but inspected the situation with his Jagan.

One of the sirens, Joy, had started to pat Kurama down. "Oh! What's this?" She asked out loud, Kurama was unconcious so it wasn't directed at Kurama. In her hand she examined a bottle that contained a substance. Hiei soon realized that it was the Fruit of Previous Life. "Hmm. I wonder what it does." Joy said to herself as she uncorked it. She placed a few drops on Kurama's lips and observed Kurama for a bit. After a few minutes and nothing happened Joy crossed her arms.

Bliss looked at Joy and shook her head, "What's the matter?"

Joy looked over at Bliss, "He has a flawed potion-" She was cut off as she forced forward by great energy. Joy lifted herself on all fours as Kurama's human transformation had turned into the silver-hair, gold-eyes, Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama stood watching them with weary eyes. Joy, Bliss, Mirth, and Felicity nearly drooled at the sight of Yoko Kurama, "Hello, hottie." They all replied in unison. They took a step toward him, but Bliss realized that the look in Yoko's eyes did not hold the look of enslavement.

Yoko grinned knowingly, "That Shuichi has a very weak mind. Vermin like you shouldn't be able to control a fly." Plants protruded from the ground and gripped the ankles of the sirens and then the stem of the plants crept up their spine and wrapped itself over the sirens' mouths.

At this moment Hiei stood up and watched Yoko, showing little interest in the situation. Hiei looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who laid useless on the floor. The sirens had not notice him getting up at all, and it wasn't like it mattered anyway because Yoko was squeezing the life out of them, until a sickening crack of their spine was heard and the plants began to suck away their blood. Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and shook their heads slightly dazed and light-headed from the sirens' kiss.

"Man those were some bad ass babes," Yusuke muttered, standing up groggily and looked at the obviously dead sirens and then to Yoko, "And Kurama doesn't seem to be the ladies' man."

Kuwabara quickly moved behind Yusuke, "That guy gives me the creeps worse than Hiei does."

Hiei gave his usual, "Hn." and watched as Kurama reverted back to his human form. Kurama looked at himself and sighed, picking up the potion and putting back in the designated area.

Hiei looked at Kurama, "Are you that desperate to get Selenay back?" His voice was low to keep the conversation confidential incase Kurama didn't want Yusuke and Kuwabara to know.

With wary green eyes, Kurama looked down at Hiei, "I promised a few people to bring her back and yes I care for her that much." Kurama's voice held no shame and Hiei also noted that it held confidence. Hiei always admired Kurama for such calmness and confidence in everything he does.

--------------------------

Tharian gritted his teeth in anger and beckoned to his guards. One by one they took cautious steps to take Moira out of the cell. The screen behind him disappeared as his minions shoved the cell door open and forcefully grabbed Moira and pushed her out as others shackled her and two others guards made sure Selenay stayed inside the cell as Moira was dragged out.

Selenay watched with angry eyes as the guards slammed the cell door in her face. Tharian took Moira by the arm and half dragged her out the room. Moira could feel her arm bruise as she half- followed Tharian. There was a strange aura emitting from him. This aura seemed darker than usual. She narrowed her eyes as she struggled against her bonds and she could feel her hands begining numb the more she struggles. After a while, they appeared in Tharian's private chambers. The only good thing about Tharian's chambers was that Tharian never put any incantations to ward off usage of spirit energy. The only problem was, Tharian never feared her.

Or so she thought.

Tharian unshackled her and had her face him, his hands on her arms. His cape billowed around her as he pulled her closer to him. Moira could feel the pounding of his aura around her and she began to feel a type of dizziness. With his index finger under her chin, he turned her face to look up at him. He was truly fair looking, and at the moment his eyes were gold, and his black hair seemed to fall over his face. He laughed in sickening victory again and he looked down at her, "I truly wish to know what my victory tastes like."

Moira's left hand was behing her back, and her eyes were slightly narrowed as Tharian's face drew closer to her's.

-------------------------------------

I am sorry this took so long! School is dragging me down! I apologize. PLease review though.


	12. A Plan?

He wanted to know what his victory tasted like? Did he not see his own blessed Siren Quartet become defeated in their own gruesome death and by intruders in his own home? Now all he can think about is his own pleasure? Tharian had been known for his quick mood swings. Now he stood close to her. Face to face. Eye to eye... His eyes were an icy gold color. It reminded her of a cobra ensnaring its prey with a single glance...a cobra...like the snake he truly was. But his eyes...

_'No. No. NO! Don't take his mind games. Don't let him use you anymore!'_ She yelled at herself in her mind.There had to be a means of escaping. Her hand behind her back clapsed tightly. _Escaping... _

Tharian' s face was milimeters away from Moira's when he felt something smooth and sharp slide up his chest. He quickly jumped back as black blood trickled down his chest and it matched the dark robes he wore. He swore curses as he began to glow a black aura and his skin grew back together, leaving a long, black scar trailing up his ribs and to his collar bone. His robes were tattered at the place he had felt the object. He gingerly touched a hand against his new scar. The gaze of his gold eyes looked up at Moira and than to her hand. His gold eyes turned back to his bloody scarlet color. Red within red. He had no white in his eyes now, though.

That was the difference between his eyes and Hiei's. Hiei had white in his eyes-he had some kind of innocence and honor left. But Tharian's eyes were apure blood red color. It made Moira constantly think of blood, death, and gore.

In her slender hands she held a silver dagger. He narrowed his eyes and knew she must have formed it with her spirit energy when her hand was behind her back. He sneered at her and a second later, threw back his head in his usual morbid laughter. "You actually get a sense of hope with these 'want-to-be heroes' bursting into my own domain to rescue you?" It must of been funny because he bursted into another fit of laughter. "I...find it amusing...that you can accumulate that sense of hope!" He replied between his fitful laughter."Now it is time for you to be prepared for the sacrifice."

He lunged at her in less than a heart beat and she swung her dagger...or tried to. A stem rolled up her arm making her arm stop it's assault. It blossomed a black lily at the end as if to mock her. When she looked at Tharian, whom now was upon her his hand twisting her immobile wrist back and making her drop the dagger, she thought she caughta glimpseof a...familiar spirit. Had Tharian voulenteer himself to be the spirit's host?If so, when did he do this? Did he do it to gain access to the gates of hell? She wanted to know. Needed toknow...

But it was only that moment that she was able to ponder it because she was being dragged out of the room by two larger demons. The ringing of Tharian's laughter was sharp in her ears. She didn't even struggle. She had learned to embrace her own demise.

-----------------------------------

Hiei felt as if something was wrong.Yusuke and the gang had killed a bunch of demons but it seemed to be going no where. He growled as impatience fell over him like a blanket. Where was Moira? Was she even still alive? What was Tharian doing to her? He knew he was going to make Tharian pay with his life. Tharian will die and it would be tonight!!

Kurama looked at Hiei and knew what was going through Hiei's head. It was Kurama's skill to observe and predict, but with Hiei, he did not need to predict because he knew Hiei almost as well as he knew the back of his hand. "Perhaps this isn't the best area to be looking. We could always leave a demon alive to press him for answers."

Hiei glanced at Kurama. The knowledge of Kurama trying to make him feel better in a discreet manner was not helping him and it annoyed him completely. Hiei could feel his sense of pride slip slightly as Kurama made the suggestion, and he heaved a mental, annoyed sigh.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama as well. Kuwabara grinned broadly, "Yes. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are a flat-faced idiot." Hiei replied, taking some of his aggression out on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara scowled angrily, "You want to say that again, runt?" He waved an angry fistinHiei's face. Hiei only looked up at him with his usual confident and arrogant look.

Kurama shook his head, "We haven't time for fights at the moment, I am afraid." Yusuke nodded in agreement and grabbed Kuwabara by the back of his collar and dragged him down the hall and away from Hiei. Kurama followed Yusuke and Hiei fell into the line with hissmug look and hands in his pockets.

The hall seemed awfully long to Hiei and Hiei did not like waiting one bit.

------------------------------------------

Yay. Chapter is finally up. I had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry about that. '' Please Review though. I woud appreciate it very much!


	13. Prepared?

Moira kept her eyes narrowed as Tharian entered the ceremonial chamber. They had forceably made her change into a long black dress that had a low collar to it. Her hands were shackled behind her back, and her wrists felt swollen and bruised.

Tharian examined her thoroughly"Yes...mmm...very good." He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips ran up her neck. The scent of her skin was amazing. It was nearly perfect to attract hell's evil spirits. Tharian got very excited at the thought of these spirits rampaging human world and demon world...and even spirit world. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. His eyes glew a bright gold before returning to it's regular crimson color.

"Get off me slime. You and your familiar spirit have no place near me." Moira replied in a cold tone.

Tharian smiled and walked around her til he was in front of her"Kei-Eriko." He shook his head smiling very keenly now. "You talk big, but you should be honored to be the sacrifice, because only your blood can act as the catalyst."

Moira narrowed her eyes"And why exactly is that"

Tharian chuckled as if finding this whole situation funny"Because it is what your race use to do, until I destroyed them all." He leaned over, his eyes never leaving her gaze and he touched her nose with his index finger. "All of them except you. They would send all those evil spirits straight to hell with that nasty technique they used." Tharian stood up fully and smiled"Luckily their race will become extinct with your death."

"How does that explain that my blood will act as a catalyst" Moira could feel her fists tighten behind her back, and anger crept up her spine and boiled in her heart. She hated him more than ever after what he just said.

Tharian sighed and shook his head, as strands of his silky hair fell over his face"Do you not understand that they would love to have the blood of the kin of the putrid race that ensnared them in hell? Of course not, because you do not know of the pain of being trapped in one spot." He replied.

Moira growled. Of course, she knew of the pain of being locked in one spot and tortured. Tharian did that to her constantly. Tharian finally turned his back to Moira and beckoned to his servants to bring Selenay in. Selenay's eyes were narrowed slightly and blank as if she was in a trance. Her dress was similar to Moira's dress. Tharian examined Selenay now, walking around her like a shark circling it's prey.

-

The gang had found a room along with the seers that belonged to Tharian. The seers looked rather old and each wore a cloak that seemed rather large on them. After conversing with them, Kurama told Yusuke and the others that it seemed the seers were working for Tharian against their will.

"Can they help us stop Tharian" Yusuke asked, kicking aside old bones.

Kurama nodded"Naturally. But we would have to ask them in specific questions." Hiei all ready knew he was not going to like this one bit.

Kuwabara smiled"I have this in the bag" He went up to one of the seers and grabbed her by the collar"Okay old woman, where is he"

"Where is who" The old lady asked tilting her head to the side.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara in disbelief and rubbed the back of his neck"Well. That wasn't exactly specific, but that was a good try."

Kurama removed Kuwabara's hands from the old woman and looked at her. "Do you know know where Tharian lies"

"Tharian lies to many people in many places." The seer anwsered. The muscles in Hiei' s back tensed slightly at such ignorance and he was trying his best to be patient, which is why he had not voulenteered to ask questions. Hiei retreated to the opposite corner of the room and leaned against the wall. Something hard hit against his foot, and he turned to pick it up. It was Moira's sword. Coldness swept over Hiei. Was it possible Tharian had her executed or something worse than death? No. Not yet. His jagan told him she was alive, but it could not pinpoint her location for some odd reason.

After a few minutes, Kurama finally got the answers he was looking for. Giving his thanks to the seers he turned to leave the room, with the others following him. Hiei slid Moira's sword into his belt. Following them out the door, Hiei listened intently to the silence. Hiei had grown accustom to silence, but at this moment it made him uneasy.

-

Oh my! I'm sorry this took me so long! I had gotten sick and was piled up in make-up work and projects. Sorry. Please review though!


	14. Angry moment

Moira could hear her bones creak in pain as she was hoisted into the air by her wrists. She had given up trying to get away from Tharian. Her hair spilt unceremoniously over her shoulders as her muscles stiffened and began to ache. Below her she could already hear chanting by the hypnotized Selenay. The smell of blood, wine and something putrid filled the room and it made Moira nauseous.

Too late! The world is coming to an end, along with her life. Those who did not die would be torture. Moira's mind began to panic, but her body did nothing but stay still. She was now too numb to move. Too numb, but she could feel something cold and smooth twine up her leg. Her heart began to race as she knew what was going to happen. It was now that her body wanted to react.Her legs kicked and her body writhed trying to get the object that was twining up her leg off her.Tharian's thick laughter filled the room.

"Kei-Eriko...You finally writh in fear. How does it feel dear child?" The laughter held no mirth at all.

Moira glared down at him, "Do not call me Kei-Eriko!"

Slightly surprised, Tharian had not thought Moira could even gain the nerve to speak to him in such a manner. "Why not? I will call you what I please." Tharian went into his insane fits of guffawing. He knew nothing would stop him from anything. Nothing would keep him from his goal. The spirits would run free and the world would be his for the -

"I believe she said she does not like how she is being addressed, bastard." Hiei replied his Jagan glowing keenly. Tharian turned to Hiei a scowl was clearly shown on his face.

Behind Hiei were two humans and a demon traitor. Tharian now laughed at Hiei. Hiei could not defeat him, and if Hiei could, then his beloved Moira would still die. Not that it would matter. They would all die when the spirits prowled the worlds.

Taking a step toward Tharian, Hiei gave a low growl and his body pulsated with black spirit energy.There was a high pitch scream of agony and Hiei could feel his heart stop. The shock didn't show on his face as he looked up at Moira. The stem of an unknown plant twined up her leg and now pierced through her back and out her stomach. Blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth, and her eyes closed slightly. The stem began to suck away her spirit energy. A cold wave splashed over Hiei at the sight.

"Didn't you know your little 'friends' have been keeping secrets?" Tharian gestured behind Hiei. "They thought your beloved Kei-Eriko was a spy for me. They planned to kill me and the puppet too." Tharian, laughed sickeningly again. Hiei seemed taken aback and turned to look at his allies.

"Hiei! We can explain..." Kurama heard himself say in desperation. He did not want Hiei's betrayal or anger. Kurama also did not want Hiei hurt mentally either. "We weren't sure how to tell youand we didn't want to-"

Kuwabara's rough voice pierced the air as Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were twined tightly by dark plants mixed with ice and they froze in place as the ice formed around them. Hiei was swift to jump out of the way, his sword was already drawn in one hand.

Whu didn't Kurama jump out of the way? Had Kurama been so distracted that even he was caught in the trap?

'How could they do this? They did not tell me their plan,' were the thoughts running through Hiei's head. The grip on his sword tightened as he attempted to cut Moira's limp form down from the stem and chains. A thick barrier pushed him back, and made his sword recoil. Tharian laughed again at his attempt. Hiei now realized that Tharian's laughter was annoying.

Hiei turned on Tharian and Tharian evaded Hiei by jumping back. "Now, now Hiei. Don't take it personal. Not everyone can do everything right." The statement was directed at Hiei's attempt to cut down Moira. Tharian gestured once more to the side to show Amarra in her hypnotized chanting and the evil spirits pressing hard against the thin barrier to the material world.Hiei glared threateningly at Tharian. What did Hiei care about what was to happen to the human world, demon world or spirit world? He would always survive unless he was to die by someone's hand who was worthy enough to kill him.

...Unless Moira died...how would he survive then...

Everything had been simpler and he felt more secure before Moira entered his life. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to live if Moira died. He knew he would live. He'd have to live. It was his way.

Hiei shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts so he could fight Tharian.

Yay. I got it up. Plase Review! Pretty please with cherries on top?


	15. Unfinished Battle

Moira gave another cry of agony as the stem twisted slightly.More blood dribbled down the corner of her lips. Hiei did not turn his gaze to her. He was afraid that the sight of her would distract him in this fight. Rage erupted in Hiei as he lunged at Tharian. Tharian formed a blade in his hand just as Hiei's blade was coming down on him and he adroitly parried the blow. Tharian kept a smug look as he blocked Hiei blow for blow. Finally, Hiei slashed Tharian from naval to sternum.

...And for some reason Tharian did not die...

Backing up against the wall, Tharian gripped his chest and stomach wound. His black blood trickled over his pale fingers, but he began to glow a blackish-red and his wound healed instantly. Uncertainty grew in Hiei. Could he take this demon down? Was it possible to kill a man who can heal at an astounding speed? Most importantly, was healing one of Tharian's abilities, or was it something else? Hiei growled putting his sword up for another attack.

"You are surprised aren't you? That your sword did not work, that is." Tharian parried another blow and slashed Hiei's arm. Luckily, it was only the left arm;Hiei could still keep fighting with his dominate hand.But everytime Hiei landed a blow, Tharian would always heal himself. "Pity. One like yourself would die when you could join me." Tharian's grin was annoying Hiei more than ever.

"I would never join someone like you!" Hiei snarled. His mind was racing to figure out how to beat this mongrel. It was then he heard a weak, half-choking voice begin to chant bizarre and unnatural words in an almost humming like tone. Looking up, Hiei saw Moira chanting. She was forcing the words out with the rest of her body's energy and she was flaring with life energy, not spirit energy.

"WHAT! BUT HOW!" Tharian roared as his attention was averted to Moira as well. Thoughts began racing through Tharian's mind now. He could not figure out where he had miscalculated. He hadn't known Moira knew that technique...this technique was the reason he was killing her. But now as she dwindled between life and death, she was using the last of her energy to use this technique.Tharian could feel the metaphysical bonds of the technique tighten around him and attaching his dark spirit to him, making him loose the ability to heal.

"N--Now!" She ordered Hiei, choking on the word as blood dribbled from her lips. She was not sure how long she could hold this bond on Tharian. What she did know is that she couldn't hold it for too long.

Hiei was not use to taking orders, but his intentions were quite the same as Moira's.Blood dribbled from various wounds on his body and he felt bruised and battered. He, of course, ignored this and began to charge toward Tharian. Normally Hiei would never charge, but Tharian was bound and Hiei knew Tharian wasn't able to make a move. Hiei felt his sword pierce through flesh, and Tharian cried like a wolf in rage and pain. Then there was a terrible screeching sound as the familiar spirit attached to him died and dissolve into oblivion.

Knowing he was fatally wounded, Tharian wrenched himself off Hiei's sword with a sickening sound. He pressed his hand hard against his wound, as he tried to stanch the blood. His hand touched the wall behind him and he melded with it and disappeared into the darkness.

As Tharian disappeared, Selenay stopped her chanting and the portal with the dark spirits pushing at it stopped growing and began to reduce to the size of a small ball. Selenay slunk to her knees and collapsed completely. The ice and vines around Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara diminished as Tharian disappeared. Hiei didn't turn to face his comrades, instead he turned to look up at the unconcious Moira. The chains around her wrist snapped as if they were made from tin, and the thick stem that stabbed her through her stomach disappeared as well. Then she was plummeting to the ground. Hiei watched at first and without any other hesitation jumped to catch her in his arms. Landing with an adoit movement, he looked down at her limp form in his arms. At first he thought she was dead. After holding her a bit closer, he could tell her breathing was slow and full of a determined effort.

Hiei hadn't noticed that Kurama-after checking on Selenay- came over to him and Moira. Kurama frowned slightly, as if knowing Moira's chances of survival were quite slim. Hiei set her gently on the floor, her blood seemed to be pumping on to the floor from her stomach.

Yes I know! I haven't update in forever! But my internet gave out and I had no way to post and I had a writer's block. I am VERY sorry and still hope you review this chapter. Okies bye bye.


	16. Holding On

Hiei watched Moira for a few more moments. His heart felt as if it had been wrenched from his body and his eyes burned, but no tears came. He still wouldn't show what he felt on his face and remained stoic. Without a word, he took off his jacket and ripped it into a few thick shreds. At the moment, he did not care who watched him and Kurama smiled in amusement. Hiei did have a heart and even though Hiei did not like to admit it, his actions proved otherwise.

Kurama shook his head, regaining his more serious thoughts. "Here, Hiei. Let me help," Kurama offered. Helping Hiei with Moira, he knew they had to act quickly.

"THIS IS MADNESS! She ruined everything!" Tharian sat on the balcony. The dark night veiled the sky and it was impossible to get to the balcony he was on. Two feet of thick wall was behind him and the balcony extended a good seven feet ahead of him. Tharian's hair fell over one eye as he concentrated most of his energy onto his would-be vital wound. "She'll have to pay dearly...if she isn't dead yet anyway..." he sneered as he winced, another part of his skin molded back together. It was taking a lot longer than he wanted it to heal.

His red eyes looked out into the horizon of the dark merciless sky, "Is it that each member of this damned family is doomed to fail at each attempt to achieve a goal!" He snarled at the bleek emptiness of the night air. "Yet...Yet...I may have another chance...maybe...but I need to get that damned Hiei out of my way. He'll come back to me...Oh he'll definitely come back to get his vengeance for what I did to his precious rag doll." Tharian began to laugh his ugly laugh once more.

It was at Kurama's house, in the guest room, where they had tried to stanch Moira's blood. Kurama had persuaded his mother and his step-brother and step-father to stay out of the guest room, at least for a short while. His persuading words contained that he was doing a project and needed the extra room for a little while.

Kurama reentered the room, finding Hiei sitting in a chair beside the bed Moira was in. His arms were crossed over his chest and his gaze was fixed on Moira's pale face. Kurama frowned as he noticed Moira's shallow breathing and deathly pale skin. It was not looking well for her at all. The red-haired lad had even talked to Botan about her. Botan had told him that Moira's spirit was trying desperately to hold on to her body. Botan feared that if Moira kept this up much longer her spirit would, sooner or later, disappear into nothing if she failed to get into her body.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but as if Hiei was reading his thoughts Hiei spoke up, "She'll survive, Kurama. Only the weak die."

Hiei was feeling a burning in his heart, and a twisting sensation in his stomach. He was angry at himself for letting Moira get into this situation. He had feelings for Moira...Feelings quite different then what he felt for Yukina. He knew she would live, because he might grow annoyed at her if she died. He knew Moira didn't want that.

Kurama lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say. Telling Hiei that Moira's soul might be destroyed was out of the option since it could make Hiei uneasier. "Can I bring you anything, Hiei? Perhaps you might be hungry?" When Hiei did not reply Kurama, shook his head and left after sensing Hiei might want to be left alone.

Watching Hiei, he leaned forward a little his hands on the bed as he stood. He wanted to say something, but he knew she wouldn't hear what he said anyway. Words felt foolish, anyway, in this case. Wordlessly, his eyes sprawled over her dying body. Kurama had said her body was stabalized, and it was now up to her to survive. Her life depended on her will power now.

Okay this took a long while, but it's finally up. Please bare with me. Okay Please Review bye bye


	17. An Unhappy Ending?

"Moira..." Moira looked down at Hiei. Everything else seemed dark and she felt like her spiritual body was being sucked into a void of emptiness. "Moira..." Her named seemed to echo. The voice seemed familiar. Hiei looked familiar...but she couldn't remember. She seemed to have forgotten everything important. She went to reach out for Hiei but he seemed too far for her hands to caress...just out of reach. She pulled her hands to her chest and looked down at her material half-dead body. She still hadn't realized she was in a room. Everything seemed black and there was nothing around her except for her material body and Hiei.

She cried out in agony as her spiritual 'body' seemed to stretch and pull as the void seemed to darken and seep into her spiritual body. Her black hair, which almost match the dark void, fell over her shoulders as she drew herself in an erect fetal position.

Hiei looked around, he thought he had heard a cry. "I don't need to be paranoid over this." He growled, his crimson eyes fell on Moira again and (if its possible to imagine) his expression softened as he reached out a hand to touch her cheek. Her cheek seemed cold since there was almost no spirit left in her unfortunate body to warm her. Hiei had an idea...but he didn't like the way it looked. He looked over his shoulder at the door Kurama left out of.

Kurama had said that Moira's soul was clinging on to her body...perhaps...maybe it was the same thing as that Spirit Detective...except for the fact Yusuke had consent from Spirit World to get his body back. Could it be different for a demon though? Well...someone FULL demon. What would Koenma think or say?

Since when exactly DID Hiei care what Koenma thought or said? Hiei's mouth twitched into a grin. He checked one last time to make sure no one was coming through the door. Kurama would find out eventually...but he didn't care.

Hiei leaned over the bedside, his lips touched Moira's. His sensitivity to his energy allowed him to feel the small amount of his own energy leaving him. He pulled back slowly and watched to see if his idea worked.

Moira opened her eyes again to see a glow in the dark void. The darkness had nearly consumed her into nothing. She felt nothing now, not even the pain. When she saw the glow in her material body she watched it as if it served as a beacon. Yet the glow seemed to be nothing to her...it seemed to MEAN nothing.She closed her eyes again, and stretched out her spiritual body, her arms had all ready been stretched into nothing.

"Moira!"

That voice again...Her eyes opened and she looked down. The male...was he a male...who was he? For some reason her mind would not rest easy when it came to him.

"Come back..." The voice seemed reluctant to say those two words.For some reason, it seemed enough to persuade her.

She gripped her head in confusion. Who was he? She felt an ache in her chest where her heart would be if she was material...if she was anything. Yet...that glowing in her material body...it was a beacon...

Botan came to Kurama's door and she knocked on it. She wore the school girl outfit she had seemed to begin to adore and her hair was in it's usual blue ponytail. The difference was the fact that her face seemed crestfallen, and she made no cheery notion. Kurama answered the door and when he saw Botan's face he braced himself for the terrible news he knew he was going to hear.

"Kurama...I...don't think I want to break this to Hiei...seeing he would probably do something gory like decapitate me or something..."She trailed off as she tried to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

Kurama led her in the house and to the couch. The rest of his 'family' had actually went out on a trip to the movie cinema. Kurama had stayed home; he had been too worried about Hiei. "Now tell me Botan..."

"I don't think her soul made it...I think it has...has...well..."

"Disappered into nothing?" Kurama finished, he was trying to remain unreasonably calm, but he was unsure how long he could keep it up.

Botan nodded and turned her head away, "Do you think you can break the news to Hiei?"

Kurama nodded meekly and stood up, going to the room, "Yes...I'll try." Botan followed closely behind, though remained behind Kurama so she couldn't be seen. Even in this situation she was still nosey. Kurama opened the door, "Hi-" He never finished his sentence. He was too astonished and even Botan was astonished.

YAY! I got it up faster. Please read and review. I would REALLY Appreciate it


	18. Can I Tell Someone?

Hiei had bundled Moira in his arms as soon as she showed a spark of life. Moira's dark hair had spilt over his and hers' shoulders. She was dazed for a moment as her spirit began to create the balance with her body again. She closed her eyes and Hiei's soft scent came to her putting her mind into ectasy.

"Hiei..." Her lips murmured into his ear; her cheek was pressed against his since he held her close. The blankets covered only the lower half her body. The upper half of her body was wrapped completely in bandages. Not exactly the kind to find proper words for this type of thing, he pulled her away slowly, only to lean forward and kissed her passionately.

This was the exact moment when Kurama opened the door to tell Hiei the bad news that never seemed to have happened in the first place. Kurama looked vaguely embarrassed and put a hand over Botan's mouth as he closed the door. Botan was stunned, but was still finding Hiei's current actions funny. The moment Kurama's palm pressed firmly over her lips to shut her up, she was half relieved someone could stop her. After all, Hiei would kill her if he found out that she knew all about that one moment with Moira. Kurama kept his hand over her mouth until they were well away from the room.

Botan pulled away from him then and grinned all excited, "Wow! Did you see that! That was amazing let's go spy on them!" She then thought about that, "Or maybe we shouldn't. Hiei wouldn't be to happy if he found out we knew...In fact, if word spread because of my gossi-" Kurama cut her short.

"I thought you said Moira's soul was lost in oblivion?" He cocked an eyebrow. His red hair fell about his shoulders and his gaze seemed unwavering.

Botan shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her hands as she poked her two index fingers together, "Yeah about that..." Her features turned more cat-like as she brought her hands up. "Seems Spirit World judged her too quickly." She laughed nervously as Kurama shook his head, "I didn't know that Moira wasn't dead! Honest!"

Kurama watched her for a moment and leaned against the wall, "So Spirit World made a mistake? Had they consented to give her back her body?"

"We weren't expecting her to stay alive...and we weren't expecting her soul to stay intact. So there wasn't a spot prepared but we did not permit anything!" She replied and then realization hit her. "Oh. I see what you mean now. Heh. Never really thought Hiei would do that."

Kurama was not trying to get Hiei in trouble. Hiei did not deserve to get in trouble anyway. Well, not by Kurama's standards. "Should Spirit World really worry about it? Demons go to the Nether World not Spirit World."

Botan thought about this for a moment too. "True...besides, I think Lord Koenma can let this slide...hopefully."

-----------------------------------------------------

Hiei laid her back on the bed, watching the blankets form around her figure, and his hand slowly slid over her body as if to smooth the wrinkles in the sheets.

"Tharian?" She spoke in a questioning tone, looking up at Hiei.

Hiei met her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He cowered away like a frightened human. I would have went after him, but there was..."

Moira looked away and finished his sentence, "There was me? You should have let me die. Tharian needed to die more than I needed to live."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her, "Hn. Think what you like. But you are alive now and you can't change the fact that Tharian lives either."

She sighed and looked over at the wall, staring at it as if it hald some importance she could not find, "It's...damn." she murmured, "He's not as vulnerable now...he probably has had time to think. " Forcing her body to sit up, she shook her head. "Hiei...He'll be after you now."

Hiei sneered, "Feh. Let him come then. I can kill him."

Moira eyed him wearily and shooked her head, "You act like you had a few too many blows to the head! Last time you fought him he nearly killed everyone who tagged along with you."

Hiei pushed her back down against the bed and an impulse had him kiss her neck. "That was only because the coward had a familiar spirit keping him alive. He doesn't have one now." He sat up and looked down at her before standing up again. "I need to go." -But I'll be back- he thought. He turned to leave, but was stopped by her voice.

"Where are you going?" She queried. She did not want him leaving to fight Tharian alone.

"Somewhere to think." He replied and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay ' Sorry this took so long. School is out, but I have online courses and a summer reading list. Man school does know how to keep you under enslavement.


End file.
